Voice-operated control circuits are generally known in the art. In some prior art devices, expensive and/or complex voice recognition circuits or software are required. In other prior art devices, the received sounds are required to fall within a predetermined frequency range in order to provide functionality. In still other prior art devices, the devices are activated as soon as the received sounds exceed a predetermined volume, i.e., the devices are activated in real time with the reception of the sound.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an inexpensive voice-operated control circuit that receives sound signals, determines the duration of the received sound signals, and activates one or more components at a user-defined time for a period of time dependent upon the duration of the received sound signals.
It is also desirable to provide an inexpensive voice-operated control circuit that receives sound signals, determines the duration of the received sound signals that fall within each of a plurality of decibel level ranges, and activates one or more components at a user-defined time for a period of time dependent upon the duration of the received sound signals that fall within each of the plurality of decibel level ranges.
It is further desirable to provide an inexpensive voice-operated control circuit that receives sound signals, determines the decibel level of the received sound signals, and activates one or more components at a user-defined time for a period of time dependent upon the highest decibel level achieved by the received sound signals.